whospecialfeaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ark in Space
Commentary Commentary by Tom Baker, Elisabeth Sladen and Philip Hinchliffe Tom Baker became the Fourth Doctor in 1974 and styed in the role for a record-breaking seven years, during which time the series reached new levels of public popularity and cemented its place in the BBC's much-vaunted Saturday night schedule. After leaving Doctor Who, Baker appeared as Sherlock Holmes in The Hound of the Baskervilles, as a lapsed priest in The Life and Loves of a She-Devil, as Professor Hoyt in Medics and as Wyvern in Randall & Hopkirk (Deceased). Elisabeth Sladen joined Doctor Who as journalist Sarah Jane Smith in 1974. She remained in the series for a further two and a half years. In 1981 she returned for a spin-off show and for the show's 20th anniversary special in 1983. Elisabeth last returned to the role of Sarah Jane for two radio adventures in 1993 and 1995 with her first Doctor. During her career Elisabeth has also appeared in Some Mothers Do 'Ave 'Em, Z Cars, Take My Wife, Play for Today''and ''Gulliver in Lilliput. Philip Hinchcliffe became producer of Doctor Who in 1974, having moved to the BBC from ATV, and was to take full charge of the show from the Fourth Doctor's second adventure The Ark in Space. For the next three years Hinchcliffe would oversee some of the programme's most enduringly popular stories, whilst incurring the wrath of TV campaigners who felt that the show had become too frightening. Designing Doctor Who The designer of The Ark in Space, Roger Murray-Leach, looks back on his contribution to this and other stories, in this specially recorded interview. News Item Before Tom Baker was seen on-screen as the Fourth Doctor, a BBC local news crew caught up with the Doctor Who team during filming for Revenge of the Cybermen at Wookey Hole. Here, Tom Baker gives a unique insight into how the public might react to his new interpretation of the role. Model Sequences The original 16mm model film sequences for this story showing the exterior of the Ark, the shuttle taking off, and the Wirrn spacewalking. CGI Feature The BBC Visual Effects department has remodelled certain shots from this story using cutting-edge CGI technology. The story can be viewed with these new effects replacing the original model shots. In addition, a 3D technical schematic of the Ark itself is included. BBC1 Trailer The trailer for the original 1975 BBC1 transmission of Part One. Unused Title Sequence When Tom Baker took over the role, a new version of the show's title sequence was needed. Before the eventual sequence was decide on, another version was experimented with but never used. It is incuded here for the first time. Photo Gallery A selection of rare and previously unpublished photographs from the recording of this story is included. Production Subtitles Subtitles provide the viewer with cast details, script development and other information related to the production of The Ark in Space. This gives the viewer further insight into the making of this adventure. TARDIS-Cam No.1 The first of six brand-new model sequences from BBCi's TARDIS-cam feature is included on this disc. Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space Ark in Space